


Crème brulée

by eledhwenlin



Series: cooking class [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, The Young Veins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>Mikey Way and Ryan Ross are both in the same cooking class. Do they become friends, flirt over the assignments, or go after each other with knives?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Crème brulée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/gifts).



> Thanks go to Sansets for looking this over for me.

Mikey really doesn't want to take a fucking cooking class, but after the toaster incident and the spaghetti thing and that time where he almost burned down the bus trying to heat up pop tarts he can kind of see why the guys decided to spring for a gift certificate. It's apparently a very good class with a chef who has several restaurants with many, many stars and there are many more reasons to like this class and there are people who'd kill to take this class (star-decorated chefs don't come cheap), but Mikey still wishes he could spend his Saturday somewhere else. Because, yeah, this is what he gets to do for the next four weekends - spend it in a kitchen with nine other people learning how to chop onions.  
   
He'd be even more annoyed, but the last time he tried to help his Ma and Alicia in the kitchen (he's a good son and a good husband, dammit), they made him stir things. He was adamantly forbidden to even go near the knives. Sometimes he thinks the people around him think he's not fit for survival. (Whenever he mentions this, someone says "The fucking _heater_. In the _shower_." and there's little he can reply to that.)  
   
His experience becomes, well, not better, but decidedly weirder when he meets Ryan Ross in the class. For a moment they blink at each other. After nodding their greetings they go to different corners. It's not that they don't like each other, but Ross used to have this crush on Gerard (like 95% of the whole emo teenager population) and the few times they met on tour and other places there was a good deal of hero-worshipping going on. It seems to have been equal parts of _you're a rock god_ and _you got clean_\--Mikey's heard things about Ross's dad, not enough to actually know shit, but together with the fact how Ross treated alcohol like the devil's advocate he knows enough to come to his own conclusions.  
Mikey doesn't like to think about what Gerard might or might not have gotten up to with Ross because suddenly all that ended. After that, when they met at one of Pete's parties, Smith was quick to get Ross elsewhere and Urie was nowhere to be seen at all. They'd all adopted a "don't ask, don't tell" policy for all the shit Gerard pulled while drunk and high and they kept it even afterwards because then Gerard got all chatty and stuff and, seriously, there are things Mikey desperately does not need to know. Among them, for example, that not being on drugs (at least not those nice little blue pills) is good for your stamina. Mikey suspects Frank knows (Frank bonded with Urie over their shared love of their respective drummers and was strangely fond of him and didn't take all that well to Urie dropping off the face of the Earth whenever they were around), but he hasn't asked. It's not something he wants to know really. Except sometimes he does.  
   
Ten minutes later, Mikey decides to change his strategy when it becomes apparent that they're the only guys in this class. It's not that Mikey wouldn't like to work with a woman, but he's pretty sure that the blonde one in the blue shirt has recognised him because she's inching closer and closer to him, and the rest of the women are all gushing about shit like crème brulée and sautéing and shallots vs. red onions and normal garlic vs. Chinese garlic and whether you can really serve a 95 Cabernet Merlot to bœuf à la Provence and it's just. Mikey doesn't even know what that _means_.  
   
Ross gives him a look when he sidles up completely obvious in his quest to escape the women (and, god, he makes a note not to mention this to Alicia because she'd either rip him a new one or die laughing). He doesn't object, though, and so Mikey spends the next two hours learning how to hold a knife and to use it properly next to Ross. They get through it with all their fingers still attached to their hands and it's not ... that bad, actually.  
   
Over the course of the next weeks they become, well, not quite friends yet, but Mikey finds himself looking forward to cooking class. In-between lectures, while trying to caramelising onions, they talk about anything music-related. It's fun because there are no expectations. When the class ends, Mikey's not sure he really learned that much (except how not to chop his own fingers off), but it could've been much worse.  
   
Ryan stays behind, fidgeting near Mikey, until he looks at Ryan. "You, uh, wanna go for coffee? You never gave me that Morrissey CD." Mikey blinks and nods. "Sure."  
   
He doesn't ask why (he still doesn't know why Ryan was in the cooking class, so, okay, he knows why because if there's one person less adept at feeding themselves without killing them in the process than Mikey, it must be Ryan Ross, but why: was it a gift? Did he go there voluntarily? Mikey's not even sure whether Ryan enjoyed the course at all), but from what he heard from Pete about the split, Mikey guesses that Ryan doesn't have a lot of friends left (there's a story there that Pete wasn't willing to tell because most of FBR sided with Brendon and Spencer from the get go and Mikey's spent too much time in broken bands not to smell the fishiness). So he doesn't ask and Ryan doesn't tell and still they become something like friends.


End file.
